ABSTRACT Specific Aims: 1) Raise awareness of colorectal cancer (CRC) and its screening among Asian Americans. 2) Conduct focus groups to collect inputs. 3) Offer seminars to test the effectiveness of education and also obtain more inputs from the community. 4) Develop a tool (survey questionnaire) for eliciting CRC screening barriers. 5) Validate the tool by conducting a pilot survey of 500 Asian Americans, and compile a list of CRC screening barriers in Michigan. Significance: The colorectal cancer (CRC) is the third leading cancer, as well as the third leading cancer- related death among all cancers in the U.S. The CDC 2010 data shows that the CRC screening rate among Americans is 58.6%; that for Asian Americans is 46.9%. It is imperative to help this fastest growing group to improve their CRC screening and reduce the healthcare disparity. The goal of this project is to develop a culturally and linguistically appropriate tool that can elicit CRC screening barriers from Asian Americans. Approach: Recruit and train bilingual community health workers as project team members. The process used is Community Based Participatory Research CBPR). The steps include: 1) Conduct focus group study to obtain Asian community input about their CRC screening. 2) Develop a PowerPoint presentation of CRC and its screening for seminars, and a small questionnaire that will be used as pre-test and post-test to gauge the effectiveness of the seminar. 3) Conduct CRC seminar workshops to collect further information about CRC screening from the community. 4) Develop a survey questionnaire using all the previous and current information with the help of experts from the Institute of Social Research, and a psychology professor. 5) Validate the questionnaire by conducting a pilot survey of 500 Asian Americans to obtain a list of barriers in Michigan. All process includes acculturation to each Asian culture in their native language. Metrics and Data Analyses: 1) A pre-/post-test questionnaires that will be used to assess the effectiveness of a seminar workshop. 2) Paired t-test analyses from the seminars. 3) The survey questionnaire. 4) Data analyses from the survey and a list of screening barriers in Michigan. Implication & Future Plan: 1) A validated tool (questionnaire) that can be used to study CRC screening barriers of Asian Americans nationally. 2) Understand more about Asian Americans' perception and barriers of CRC screening that will help healthcare workers to design and develop culturally appropriate intervention to help Asian Americans increase their CRC screening. 3) All work can be shared with any Asian American community nationally.